


Not admitting so many things

by aida_in_love



Series: Puckurtbastian [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Puckurtbastian, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Three-way Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Puck and Kurt agreed to only make out when the three of them are complete. <br/>This evening, Puck is late and Sebastian exhausted and needs desperately some stress relief. <br/>Of course Puck is mad when he sees the two of them making out without him. <br/>And the struggle which one Kurt loves more begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not admitting so many things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> Another OS!  
> Kinky sex.
> 
> Seb doesn't admit that he is a Sadist.  
> Kurt doesn't admit that he is a Masochist and likes to be praised.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian was tired, exhausted and angry. His job was way too stressful in the past days than he could handle. He had never thought it would be this hard. And the only reason he kept this job was the well payment.

 

He opened the apartment door with a sigh and turned the light on.

"Puck? Kurt?"

"I'm here!", a high-pitched voice answered. The sound came from the bedroom and Sebastian headed to it when he had doffed shoes and jacket.

 

There he was, lying prone and scrolling through tumblr. His jeans were tight as always and Sebastian simply had to slap his butt over the tight fabric.

"Hey!", Kurt complained weakly, "is this how you greet your boyfriend?"

"How are you, sunshine?", Sebastian asked and sat down next to Kurt, a hand gripping his waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm fine, you?" Kurt replied and rolled on his back, smiling at Sebastian and tilting his head up, waiting for a kiss. But all he felt was a thumb, brushing over his lips. Kurt opened his mouth and started to suck at, flirting with his eyes.

"Greedy", Sebastian mumbled and smiled back, pulling his thumb away.

 

"Kiss me finally, asshole!", Kurt demanded and sat up, leaning close to him.

Sebastian did, digged his fingers into his fluffy hair and tugged at it.

"Bas-"

"Shh," Sebastian whispered and smiled at his boyfriend.

"My day has been horrible, to answer your question."

"Oh", Kurt sighed and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "you want a message?"

"I want something else", he answered, still pulling Kurt slightly at his hair.

"N-not now. Not when he's not there", Kurt mumbled and blushed a bit, averting his head.

"Where is the mohawk?"

"Didn't he send a text?"

"My phone's dead."

Kurt sighed and laid his chin on his shoulder.

"He texted that it will get late today."

"I need you now!"

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling sad that they had to wait longer than he wanted to.

 

He held his breath when he felt Sebastian's hands on his neck, brushing over that spot that made Kurt always extremely giddy.

"Bas", he whispered and tried to pull away, but Sebastian suddenly gripped his neck harshly, not letting his boyfriend move.

"Get naked", Sebastian ordered, causing Kurt to feel goose pimples all over his body. "You wear an oversized shirt", he continued, "that falls down your shoulder. You want to be fucked."

"I-"

"Rough and so hard that you'll lie there in our arms later, not able to-"

"Yeah, in both of your arms", Kurt hissed and slapped Sebastian's hand away, jumping off the bed. "We don't do anything when we're not complete."

 

Sebastian leaned against the wall, looking up and down Kurt's body and keeping his eyes on his blushed cheeks then.

"You want me."

"I always want you", Kurt replied, but only blushed more when Sebastian started to grin smugly.

 

Kurt swallowed and left the bedroom, hearing footsteps following him.  
"Don't come near me!", he yelled, making his boyfriend laugh.

"Why? Afraid of our sexual tension?"

"Never not overestimating yourself, Smythe", Kurt mumbled and arrived in the kitchen where he poured some water into a glass.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pressing his body firmly against him.

"I never overestimate myself", he breathed into Kurt's ear, while sucking at his earlobe and gripping between Kurt's legs.

 

Kurt almost dropped the glass when he turned to wax under Sebastian's hot touch.

"Fuck", Kurt whispered, putting the glass away and trying to turn around, but again didn't Sebastian allow him to move.

"Bas-"

Sebastian laughed, letting Kurt feel his breath on his neck as he held him still with one hand around his waist and started to slide his other hand under Kurt's jeans, pressing the body before him against the countertop.

 

Kurt felt Sebastian's boner against his butt and clenched his fists, biting his lips when he realized that he wouldn't be able to resist him.

 

"Do I disturb you or anything?"

 

Sebastian pulled his hand immediately out of Kurt's pants and took a step away, scratching his neck.

"Noah", Kurt said with a wobbly voice and cleared his throat, nervously playing with his fingers and looking to the ground.

"Guys, calm down", Puck laughed and let his jacket sink on the chair next to him. "I'm not mad-"

"You're not?", Sebastian asked.  


"Okay, I am. I'm furious."

 

"I'm so sorry", Kurt started. "We were waiting-"

"You're not the problem, sweetheart", Puck murmured as he gripped Kurt's head and kissed him briefly.

"You", he started, looking at Sebastian who crossed his arms, "were you trying to seduce MY boyfriend?"

Sebastian clicked his tongue as Kurt stepped between them.

"We're not having the: 'whose boyfriend is he?'-discussion again!", he hissed.

"Then why do you let him slobber over you?", Puck asked Kurt, making him tense.

"Uhh-"  


"Because no one can resist that sexiness that is my countenance. I'm just sexier than you-"

"Hold on!"  


"SHUT UP!", Kurt yelled and took his boyfriend's hands. "You're both hot."

"But I'm hotter", Sebastian laughed.

"You're not", Kurt insisted.

"That means I'm hotter", Puck said, raising one brow.

"No, you're on the same level of hotness and I love you equally."

 

Puck pulled his hand away and nipped at Kurt's water glass, licking his lips.  


"I love you too", Puck whispered, "both of you, actually. Though I don't know why. Sebastian's an idiot."

"I had a horrible day", Sebastian tried to explain. "I'm really exhausted and done and he was there, lying prone-"  


"It's not Kurt's fault that your usual being is horny."

"Thanks, Noah!"  


"Welcome, angel."

 

Kurt started to smile, walked to Puck and leaned against him, hugging him.

"Are we even again?", he wanted to know and looked puppy-eyed to Puck, who stroked through his hair with a smile.

"I don't know ... maybe if I was the first to fuck you-"

"Are you serious?", Sebastian asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm waiting for so long-"  


"And I'd feel pity for you if you didn't shove your hand in Kurt's pants."

 

Kurt pressed his lips together to don't burst into laughter. He loved these two fighting idiots so much.

"Bedroom", Puck whispered as he pressed his nose into Kurt's hair and since he said it in his low voice, neither of them even thought about objecting.

 

Puck shoved Kurt roughly on the bed and started to undress himself slowly while Sebastian kept standing in the door frame.

"I didn't mean to upset you", he mumbled as he stared on Puck's naked back."I'm sorry."

"Oh, he apologized", Puck laughed and turned to him, reaching out his hand.

Sebastian contracted his brows, yet did he grip it and let Puck pull him closer to claim his mouth with his lips.

 

"Attention, attention!", Kurt sang so that both of his boyfriends stopped kissing each other and looked to him.

Kurt had doffed his tight jeans and was sitting cross-legged on the bed. His oversized shirt was deep down one shoulder and hid his crotch completely. He had one finger in his mouth and tilted his head, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I just came a little", Puck whispered and let go of Sebastian to press kisses on Kurt's skin now. The kisses soon stopped and Kurt sighed a litte, but he realized what Puck was up to when he sat down, against the head of the bed and spread his legs.

 

Sebastian was undressing himself when Kurt crawled to Puck and started to lick his half hard erection. He loved that taste so much. He loved the hardness, the smell of man, of Puck, and when he tried to deep throat he had to cough, as usual.

"Why do you do that?", Puck wanted to know and shoved Kurt away, holding his shoulders. "You know it's just not your thing."

"But I want to", Kurt muttered sadly as they both felt how the mattress shifted.

"Your job is to let us abuse that little hole of yours", Sebastian said mischievously. "I'm the deep throat expert."

 

Sebastian knelt next to Kurt and gave him a wink before he started to suck Puck's cock.

Kurt moved away reluctantly and was a bit jealous as he saw how easily Sebastian took all of Puck's lenght, with barely one sound of gag reflex.

"Hmm", Puck moaned and gripped down into Sebastian's hair, starting to thrust his hips up.

 

Kurt had been thinking about to fetch the lube and already prepare himself, but right now, he was beyond the ability to move. He just had to watch how Sebastian's mouth became Puck's fucktoy. He couldn't stop staring at Sebastian's closed eyes, wide open mouth and the way Puck's testes banged against Sebastian's chin over and over and over again.

 

After some hard thrusts, Puck pulled completely out, letting some saliva and precum dripping down Sebastian's mouth corners before thrusting his cock back into the heat. This time he even held Sebastian's head with both of his hands, as if Sebastian was trying to get away. What he never did.

He wouldn't try to get away and if he was close to suffocating. Sebastian would never admit that something is too much for him to take.

 

Puck felt his orgasm coming closer and thrusted deeper and harder in as Sebastian struggled for air.

"Puck", Kurt breathed as he stared to Sebastian's clenched fists and the flush of his skin.

Puck thrusted one time more in. Then he pulled out, pushed Sebastian on his back and crawled above him, one leg on either side of his chest.

 

Sebastian was still heavily breathing when Puck started jerking off and came just after a few strokes with a low moan directly in the face underneath him.

"Clean him up", Puck ordered as he jumped up.

 

Kurt shook his head about Puck's ability to go on after an orgasm as if nothing ever happened. He knelt between Sebastian's legs, lied on top of him and pressed their erections together.

"Fuck", Sebastian hissed and wrapped his legs around Kurt, pressing himself firmer against the other body.

 

Kurt smiled when he started to lick his eyes first, so that he could open them soon. Then he licked his cheeks and later his mouth, always litghly rubbing his penis against Sebastian's, loving the fabric of his sweater between their bodies.

 

There was suddenly a harsh slap on Kurt's butt, causing Kurt to tense up as he turned his head to Puck who grinned at him.

"You like that, Princess?"

Kurt blushed and pressed his face on Sebastian's chest, where Sebastian started to stroke his head.

 

He didn't like slaps. Neither did he like when Puck called him 'Princess'. But in this moment Kurt questioned himself and whether he had ever told his boyfriends.

"You know he hates when you call him like that", Sebastian said, holding Puck's gaze.

"Just ten slaps", he begged, biting down on one Kurt's ass cheeks.

Kurt moaned and gripped Sebastian's hair.

"Okay", he whispered then and Puck grinned triumphantly.

"Thought you didn't like it", Sebastian objected, but Kurt didn't say anything. He just turned around and crawled to Puck who sat down, patting his lap.

"He knows that we like it", Puck said.

"YOU do", Sebastian mumbled.

"Just admit that you like when our baby cries in pain. When his ass is all red and his face tear-stained."

 

Sebastian swallowed. No, he would never admit it. Something in his mind, in his subconsciousness, told him that it was wrong to get off when other people were having pain. That's why he couldn't allow himself to admit that he liked it.

 

"OUCH!", Kurt screamed after the first slap. "Wasn't ready!"

Puck laughed when Kurt positioned himself a bit different over his lap, his ass displayed so that Sebastian could see it.

"But that counts as one, right?"

"Yeah", Puck agreed, soothingly caressing the red cheek of his boyfriend. "Ready now?"

"Ye-ahhh!"

Kurt bit down his lips.

"You need to relax", Puck told him as he stroked the other cheek now before he continued with slapping the body on his thighs.

 

Sebastian winced as many times as Kurt did, yet did he feel how hard he became, how desperate. And when Kurt started crying, Sebastian couldn't help, but started to jerk off. Kurt's ass was now completely red and each further slap seemed to break the porcelain skin apart. But it didn't. The cries continued and the ass became redder and redder.

 

Puck was finally done and squeezed Kurt's cheeks, sighing happily.

"That was fun."

He looked to Sebastian, who stopped moving his hand over his erection, but he could barely hide the desperation in his eyes.

"Look what you did to our Seb", Puck whispered and Kurt turned around, staring at his eyes and to his crotch.

 

Sebastian clenched his fists when he saw Kurt's watery eyes, hating himself that Kurt's pain turned him on.

Kurt crawled to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's okay", he whispered after the kiss was over and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", Sebastian said.

"It's okay, Bas", Kurt said again, moving one hand down between Sebastian's legs and jerking him off.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and thrusted his hips up into Kurt's fist. He came soon and averted his gaze, putting one hand on his mouth.

 

"Seb, you wanna know how we can make it up that Kurt had pain?", Puck asked, seeing the guilt in Sebastian's expression.

"How?"

"We can praise him."

 

Kurt licked the cum off his fingers and Sebastian's stomach, ignoring the conversation.

"Good boy", Puck said, giving Kurt another slap.

"Praise him too! He jerked you off!"

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's chin and pulled it up, looking directly into his eyes.

"Good boy", he said too and Kurt felt the blush on his cheeks and the smile on his lips. He also realized that his boyfriends were smiling too and looked away.  


"Don't look at me like this."

"You two have major problems with admitting your kinks", Puck determined, but shrugged his shoulders then and opened the bottle of lube.

"Show me your ass, babe."

 

Kurt pushed his ass up and received long kisses from Sebastian while Puck was preparing him. Kurt loved when he got all the attention, when he could close his eyes and not tell which hands belonged to whom.

 

He moaned when Puck inserted a second finger and Sebastian kept sucking on his neck, at his sensitive spot.

Kurt trembled and lost the stability of his arms, falling down into Sebastian's lap.

"What was that?", Puck asked.

"Kurt was ... overwhelmed", Sebastian laughed and Kurt showed him his tongue, trying to get up again, but Puck gripped him in his neck, pressing him down.

"Stay like this", he commanded and thrusted his fingers quickly in and out, watching how Sebastian withdrew himself under Kurt.

 

Sebastian crawled next to Puck and stared to the place where his fingers vanished into Kurt's body.

"No", Puck said calmly, "Me first."

Sebastian snorted and lied down on his back, next to Kurt, whose contorted face brought Sebastian's cock back to life.

 

Puck pulled his fingers out and started to slather his cock with enough lube and then lining it up against Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?"

"More than ready."

Puck smiled when he pushed his cock in Kurt's tight ass, making Kurt moan and grip the sheets. Puck waited a second or two, not enough to give Kurt really time to get adjusted to the foreign body inside of him, but enough to tell his boyfriends that he tried.

 

Kurt wanted to support himself on his hands again, but Puck's hands pressed again on his neck.

"Na-ah-ah. Stay good."

Kurt felt his cock throbbing and reached one hand out, searching for Sebastian who opened his mouth and sucked at his fingers.

"I come – within the-uh – next five – seconds if you – hmm – do this", Kurt moaned and pulled his hand away again.

 

Sebastian gripped and kissed Kurt's lips, his cheeks, neck and back. He bit down his shoulder, so that Kurt screamed in pain.

 

And when Kurt felt another hit on his sore ass, he wanted to sit up, reflexively trying to get away.

"What is this?"

Kurt gripped the head of the bed, tried to pull away from Puck, but the nails on his hips just got digged deeper into his flesh.

"Trying to get away?"

Kurt didn't say anything, but felt how Puck pulled at his hips so intesively that Kurt left hold of the bed and fell back on the mattress.

 

Puck sat back, pulled at Kurt's legs, sat on one and put the other beside his torso, and thrusted his cock back in.

"Am I too rough?", he asked as Kurt clenched his fists and began to whine.

 

Sebastian stroked Kurt's head, nervously watching his face and Puck's harsh movements. He was banging Kurt very aggressively now and allthough Kurt usually liked almost everything, it had to hurt. Sebastian knew it, saw it on Kurt's face and the way he bit his lips, to not whine.

"I don't do vanilla sex", Puck said, and even picked up pace, looking to the place of Kurt's sweater where one could see the bulge of his cock and the stain of precum.

"Look how desperate you are", Puck said, holding Kurt's hips.

 

Sebastian knelt before Kurt, deep throating his cock.

"Damn", Kurt whined, looking up to Puck who smiled at him and slowed down, thrusting back in even deeper, harder. It was so good, almost too much, but never not special when Puck was looking in his eyes like that. Telling him that he loved him and that he was almost sorry that he wanted to break him apart.

Five thrusts later, Kurt came in Sebastian's mouth and Puck came soon too.

 

Kurt's eyes were closed when he felt lips and hands everywhere. He was still drown in his aftershock, not able to move or think clear.

Two strong hands pulled him on his back and against something while some lips were always on his neck. Two arms gripped his hands, laid them on his stomach and hugged them, not letting him move.

He opened his eyes lazily, saw the cum on his sweater and how a body placed oneself between his legs, spreading them.

"I'mma take you as long as you're loose", Sebastian whispered, causing Kurt to tremble and his cock to become hard again.

 

Sebastian shoved his knees under Kurt's thighs and pushed his cock into Kurt's widened hole, watching how some cum was getting pushed out.

"So hot", he whispered and adjusted himself on Puck's knees that were on either side of Kurt. He kissed each of his boyfriends once, but decided to kiss Kurt then. Eventually, he was the one who let himself be fucked two times in a row, no matter how sore he was.

 

At some point it really started to burn and Kurt moved his head away, pressing it against Puck's shoulder.

Sebastian continued with kissing his neck instead and fucked him harder, faster and deeper.

 

Just when Kurt thought he would have to tell his boyfriends that he couldn't take it anymore, he felt a hand on his cock and looked to Sebastian, who grinned as he fucked him and jerked him off.

 

The pain got mixed with pleasure and Kurt wasn't sure what to think. It was like every thrust was too much, but on the other hand he needed to feel more.

"More", he begged with a wobbly voice and Sebastian released his cock, fucking him relentlessly, hitting Kurt's prostate with each thrust.

 

Kurt came from air, without any hand on his cock and whined loudly when Sebastian continued with his movements.

"B-Bas-"

"I'm close", he said and kissed Kurt's trembling lips, moaning when he rocked the body underneath him through his orgasm.

 

When he pulled out, he realized how widened Kurt's hole was and how tear-stained his face. But instead of feeling guilty, he looked to Puck, who nodded at him with a smile.

"Well done", Sebastian said, and stroked Kurt's cheek. "Good boy."

 

"Shut up!", Kurt mumbled, but started to grin and received kisses from both of his boyfriends.

"I love you", Kurt whispered and closed his eyes happily.

"I love you too", Puck agreed, swaying the body in his arms back and forth. "Say it back asshole."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and lied on top of Kurt.

"Yeah, say it finally back", Kurt agreed, not opening his eyes. He was too close to falling asleep.

 

Sebastian laughed and sucked at one of Kurt's nipples, but there was no moan or movement. He was already asleep. Sebastian looked to Puck, who stroked through his sweaty hair.

"Will you ever say it?", Puck asked Sebastian and pressed a kiss on Kurt's head.

"Who knows", Sebastian whispered and closed his eyes too, feeling how Puck started to stroke his back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
